A Mediadora
by Saky-chan Haruno
Summary: Mais uma fic minha baseada na obra de Meg Cabot.... Eu já tenho elaa muito tempo, e enfim decidi posta-la. Farei o Summary da Fic dentro dela.NaruSaku s2
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertece, mas pertence a um japinha chamado Masashi Kishimoto.

_Minha segunda fanfic baseada na obra de Meg Cabot. Espero que gostem pois eu amo os livros dessa autora, embora está fic seja escrita todinha ao meu estilo. =D_

**Summary:** Ser uma mediadora não é facil e particularmente eu não gostava, mas não nego que depois de me mudar eu passei a gostar de ver o que os outros não podem ver. Mas em contra partida, de nada adianta se eu não posso te-lo ao meu lado, pois como eu posso amar alguém, que somente eu posso ver, posso tocar? Não, eu retiro o que eu disse.... Eu não gosto de mediar.

* * *

Prólogo

**A Mediadora.**

Droga! Essa é a primeira palavra que vem a minha mente quando olho ao meu redor, porque em san consciência eles tinham que se mudar para cá? Com tantas cidades bonitas e cheias de gente porque eles tinham quem vim pra cá?

Bem meu nome é Haruno Sakura, tenho 16 anos e neste exato momento estou dentro de um carro indo para nova casa da minha nova família. Minha mãe se casou há poucos dias. Eu estou feliz pelo casamento dela, Hao-san é um ótimo homem, nós trata perfeitamente bem, mas porque nós tínhamos que nos mudar de Tóquio para esse fim de mundo? Ah, como é o nome mesmo? Nem isso eu consigo lembrar.

- Querida esta tudo bem? - Perguntou minha mãe preocupada.

- Estou ótima mamãe. – Respondi com um meio sorriso.

Ah, lembrei estamos nos mudando para uma cidade do interior chamada Konoha, dizem que lá tem ótimas escolas e é uma cidade muito tranqüila com muitas pessoas bonitas, mas isso não faz diferença afinal quem vai reparar numa aberração sem peitos que vê espíritos? Ninguém! Pode acreditar ninguém vai reparar em mim. Oh, sim eu não havia dito ainda que vejo espíritos, bem na minha opinião ver espíritos é um saco, tipo você vai dormir tranquilamente e de repente algo te acorda pedindo um favor no meio da madrugada e de forma urgente, o que te faz sair da cama pra resolver esse "problema".

Quando eu morava em Tóquio eu não tinha muitas amigas, pra ser sincera apenas uma, Yamanaka Ino, ela era minha melhor amiga e a única que sabia do meu segredo, eu nunca contei para minha mãe, ela poderia pensar que era loucura, afinal por causa das minhas pequenas confusões de vez em quando a policia me levava em casa e por isso ela me levava a uma psicóloga esperando que ela resolvesse o problema.

Finalmente chegamos ao nosso novo lar, uma casa antiga e tradicional, feita de madeira e de dois andares, ate que ela é bonita, mas coisas antigas não me caem bem. Hao-san esta tentando colocar ordem no local, seus três filhos tiram qualquer um do serio; Shikamaru o dorminhoco, Kiba o pegador e Konohamaru o mais novo e um dos mais inteligentes, só fica atrás do Shikamaru, pois esse tem um QI surpreendente. Meus irmãos adotivos até que são legais, a gente não conversa muito, mas ate agora nada de ruim aconteceu – Hao-san continua tentando fazer os meninos cooperarem a levar as malas pra dentro de casa – eu já vou entrando quero logo ver o quarto que minha mãe e o Hao-san preparam pra mim.

Azul, tudo azul... Que tipo de pessoa faz um quarto azul para uma garota? Tudo bem é um azul bebe bem bonitinho, mas eu amo rosa – Minha mãe esta dizendo que pintaram de azul para variar um pouco, mas se eu quiser, eles mudam a cor. Sabe depois que a minha mãe conheceu o Hao-san ela esqueceu um pouco dos meus gostos, mas eu não a culpo o amor faz isso com a gente, mas são nesses momentos que eu sinto falta do meu pai, mas também é nesses momentos que eu lembro que quando eu mais preciso dele, ele não aparece, até parece uma sina, eu o chamo e ele não aparece, eu acho algo interessante pra fazer e ele aparece pra reclamar. Nossa, eu tenho tanta coisa pra arrumar nesse quarto que até me da uma preguicinha, mas é melhor eu arrumar logo do que acumular trabalho.

Essa casa realmente tem um ar assustado durante a noite. Pelo que me falaram essa casa tem pelo menos uns 200 anos e varias coisas já aconteceram aqui. Dizem que essa casa já foi uma pousada durante uma guerra feudal japonesa e que vários soldados feridos vinham pra cá onde eram tratados, porém descobriram que isso acontecia e atacaram a casa matando todos os feridos, os médicos, enfermeiras e ate meros viajantes que estavam de passagem, eu não sei se é verdade, mas sinceramente espero que não seja, não to a fim de ver nenhum espírito me incomodando de madrugada porque dessa vez eu juro que soco o primeiro que me incomodar.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Na realidade Naruto não me pertence, mas em sonho ele é todinho meu. _

Mais um capitulo quentinho pra vocês, espero que gostem e estarei respondendo as reviews no final da pagina.

Boa leitura.

* * *

**Capitulo 1 – Nem tudo é como a gente quer.**

Sabe nem tudo é como a gente espera que seja. Pergunto-me se isso é bom ou se é ruim? Hum... É RUIM. Cá estou eu acordada as duas da madrugada por um grito que SO EU TENHO A INFELICIDADE DE OUVIR, e ainda era a voz de um homem, mas isso foi o que eu não entendi, eu ouvi um grito, acordei e não tinha nada, geralmente eles esperavam eu acordar pra pedir alguma coisa, mas esse gritou e sumiu. Bom, vou voltar a dormir, amanha é o meu primeiro dia de aula na nova escola e quero acordar bem disposta.

* * *

Sinceramente ninguém merece, novamente cá estou eu sentada na minha cama e ele me encarando como se fosse ELE vendo um FANTASMA, é definitivamente, eu devo ter feito algo muito, mas muito errado.

- Olá, será que eu posso ajudá-lo? – Essa pergunta já virou clichê, eu tenho que arranjar outra pergunta ou vou começar a socar aqueles que me acordarem.

- V...Você p...pode me ver? – Ele realmente é estranho normalmente eles sabem que eu posso vê-los por isso pedem ajuda.

- Sim, qual é o seu nome? – Oh, estou ficando super empolgada com isso. Sabe trabalhar como mediadora ajudando os espíritos deveria ser algo legal, mas eu sinceramente não gosto, alguns vem com boas intenções, outros tentam acabar comigo e agora esse me olhando com um idiota. Bom eu vou descrever ele para vocês: Ele é loiro, aparentemente tem os olhos azuis - não da pra ver direito. Tem um porte físico bonito, ele carrega duas espadas na cintura, uma grande e uma pequena e usa um quimono preto com pequenos detalhes em laranja, em poucas palavras ele é um samurai e até que ele é bonitinho, mas me olha como um idiota e aparentemente é um tanto irritante. – Vai me responder ou não?

- M...Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto e o seu?

- Me chamo Haruno Sakura, foi você que gritou um tempo atrás? – Se for ele é certo que irei bater nele, mas se não for irei ficar muito chateada mais de um espírito por casa é demais pra mim.

- Sim fui eu – Ele abriu um sorriso e pos à mão atrás da cabeça, ele ficou sem graça. – É que eu me assustei de ver alguém nessa casa, faz tempo que alguém morou aqui, ai quando eu te vi eu gritei e tombei para trás e atravessei a parede por isso você não me viu.

- Entendo, bom eu preciso ir dormir amanha eu tenho aula e estou muito cansada, boa noite.

Ele teve sorte estou muito cansada pra ir bater nele, a viagem de 8 horas me deixou exausta, mas o mal educado não me respondeu e simplesmente sumiu no ar. Deixe-me ver que horas são... Hum... Eu imagino o porquê dele ter ido embora, já é 5:30 da manha e eu não dormi nada, tudo por causa dele, Uzumaki Naruto VOCÊ ESTA FERRADO...

- Sakura querida aconteceu alguma coisa? – Minha mãe acaba de entrar correndo no quarto.

- Nada mamãe, foi so um pesadelo. – Essa mentira é completamente sem sentido, afinal quem acorda gritando o nome de um homem e diz que é pesadelo? Preciso pensar em algo melhor, minha mãe esta me olhando estranho. – Bem mãe não foi bem um pesadelo. Eu sonhei com um cara estranho e irritante.

- Eu entendo. – Minha mãe esta rindo, ela deve estar imaginando outras coisas. – Bem querida eu esqueci de avisar uma coisa, aqui em Konoha as aulas só começam as 8 e meia da manha, você pode dormir um pouco mais.

- Está bem mãe. – Me deitei e virei pro outro lado. Sabe eu nem fiquei chateada pela minha mãe não tem me avisado, estou tão cansada. – Boa noite mãe.

- Boa noite Sakura.

É tão bom poder dormir tranquilamente numa cama aconchegante e...

- Você se parece com a sua mãe, Sakura-chan. – Não, não, não pode ser. – Me perdoe se eu estiver te incomodando, mas é que eu nunca saio deste quarto, sabe, eu estou preso aqui. – Sim é ele.

Sento-me novamente na cama e o encaro.

- Como assim preso? Tem algo em especial que você gostaria de ter para que seu espírito descanse em paz?

- Não... Nandemonai. (_nada)_

- Nande o que? – Ótimo ele fala o japonês arcaico, eu não estou entendendo nada.

- O sol já vai nascer.

- Sim, mas me diga o significa essa pala... – Ahh ele sumiu de novo e me deixou falando sozinha, mas que saber vou tentar dormi.

- Mesmo se eu te contasse você não entenderia. – Eu vou ignorar ele agora, não vou abrir os meus olhos, não vou... Nossa... – Existem coisas na vida Sakura-chan... Que não devem ser remexidas. – Eu nunca vi um espírito falar dessa forma, mas acima de tudo nunca vi um com um olhar desses, repleto de mistério, desejo, saudade e determinação.

- Falando dessa forma, você me deixa curiosa. – Naruto olhou para mim, sorriu e desapareceu, mas antes me disse uma coisa que me deixou com muita raiva.

- A curiosidade matou o gato, testuda. – Ahh maldito eu vou acabar com você quando eu te encontrar, infeliz....

Baka Naruto. Eu estou tão cansada e com tanto sono e aquele imbecil ainda me fez gritar logo as 5:30 da manha. Ele me acordou, não me pediu nada e não me deixou dormir aaah que vontade de chorar que eu senti agora.

Eu to com soninho, eu queria tanto ter dormido essa noite, mas o Naruto não deixou. Fantasma idiota, mas ficar lamentando isso não vai mudar nada, bem é melhor eu ir tomar café não quero passar fome nas primeiras aulas.

Hum... Que bom hoje minha mãe e o Hao-san estão fazendo o café da manha. Quando os dois cozinham junto ás refeições são inesquecíveis, meu dia está melhorando.

- Bom dia querida. – Disse minha mãe.

- Bom dia mãe, Hao-san.

- Por favor, me chame apenas de Hao não é necessário ter tanta formalidade.

- Ok, Hao-sa.. ops Hao. – Sorri e me sentei à mesa em frente aos meus "irmãos". Às vezes é estranho dizer "irmãos", mas minha mãe diz que eu logo irei me acostumar mais eu duvido um pouco. Terminei meu café rapidamente e subi para me arrumar, andei tranquilamente pelos corredores ouvindo o som da chuva que começava a cair, entrei em meu quarto e comecei a me despir, a brisa gelada tocava minha pele suavemente me fazendo arrepiar, eu definitivamente amo dias de chuva...

- Você fica linda assim. – Aquela voz ecoou em meus ouvidos o que me fez virar rapidamente, lá estava ele sentado em frente à porta da varanda me observando com um sorriso na cara. No fim eu só pude fazer uma única coisa.

- BAKA NARUTO, MORRER UMA VEZ NÃO FOI O SUFICIENTE PRA VOCE? – Essa foi a primeira vez que eu bati em um fantasma com tanta vontade. O que foi? Eu sou uma mediadora lembra? Se eu posso vê-lo eu posso socá-lo – VOCÊ É UM PERVERTIDO, ISSO É COISA QUE SE FAÇA COM UMA MOÇA DE FAMILIA?

- Sakura-chan... para... onegai... gomen nasai – Eu não estava entendendo nada do que ele dizia aquele japonês arcaico, havia palavras que eu não conhecia. – Sakura-chan, não era a intenção.

- Como não era a intenção? O que você esta fazendo no meu quarto?

- Eu moro no seu quarto esqueceu? Eu te falei hoje cedo. – Eu não me lembro disso, deixe-me ver....

Flashback on.

- Você se parece com a sua mãe, Sakura-chan. – Não, não, não pode ser. – Me perdoe se eu estiver te incomodando, **mas é que eu nunca saio deste quarto, sabe eu estou preso aqui.** – Sim é ele.

Flashback off.

É verdade ele falo........ Ai Kami-sama, como eu posso dormi num quarto se tem um fantasma do sexo MASCULINO que mora nele? E se ele mexer nas minhas gavetas? E se ele puxar o meu coberto? O que eu faço? Eu vou mudar pro banheiro vai ser o jeito...

- Sakura-chan?

É vai ser o jeito mesmo, eu vou dormi e trocar de roupa no banheiro...

- Sakura-chan?... Sakura-chan?... SAKURA-CHAN?

- Aah baka Naruto, o que você quer?

- Saber se você esta bem, pois você parou ai olhando pro nada com uma cara estranha e você não vai se arrumar pra escola não? Você está atrasada e eu não sabia que, você gostava de ficar tanto tempo sem blusa, você vai acabar pegando um resfriado e com esse vento entrando por causa da chu...

- Hã? Naruto tudo bem? – Que coisa estranha ele estava me falando que eu estava sem... AHH minha blusa..... Bem... Onde eu parei? Ah sim, ele falou que eu ia ficar resfriada com e vento que esta entrando por causa da chuva, mas... – Naruto, você esta bem?

- Eu não gosto da chuva.

- Mais porque você não gosta de ... – Ele me deixou falando sozinha mau educado e que espírito estranho. Bem eu vou voltar a me arrumar, no banheiro é claro.

* * *

Primeiro dia de aula com chuva realmente é um tanto incomodo, é quase impossível não se molhar até colocar os pés na sala de aula. Estou caminhando pelos corredores da minha nova escola. O colégio integral Konoha Gakuen. O colégio é enorme com salas de musica, anfiteatro, piscina, laboratórios e as salas de aula normais. E não vou negar, é exatamente como me disseram, existe pessoas muito bonitas nessa cidade.

- Olá, você é nova aqui? – Uma garota me perguntou.

- Sim, me mudei faz pouco tempo e hoje é meu primeiro dia aqui. – Eu respondi singelamente.

- Meu nome é Tenten, seja bem vinda.

- Obrigada. – Eu sorri. – Me chamo Haruno Sakura.

- Você esta em que ano? – Tenten me perguntou.

- Estou no segundo.

- Hum que pena, eu sou do terceiro, mas isso não nós impede de ser amigas né?

- Não, claro que não.

- Então vem, eu vou lhe mostrar a escola e te apresentar pro pessoal.

- Ah não precisa. - Realmente não precisa me apresentar a ninguém, eu ate prefiro assim.. hehehe.

- Pare de ser tímida. – Ela me disse.

Eu particularmente não sei se isso vai dar certo. Sabe a minha vida inteira eu me mantive longe das pessoas, por ter medo da reação delas, caso por acidente elas descobrissem meu adorado dom, sendo assim apenas minha melhor amiga que no caso não é minha mãe – não que ela não seja minha melhor amiga, mas elas estão num patamar diferente – sabia desse meu segredo.

Saímos andando pelo colégio antes do inicio das aulas e Tenten me mostrou cada "buraco" daquele colégio e todos os grupos de alunos, desde os nerds aos populares. No fim andar com ela não foi ruim, pois pude ver o garoto mais lindo da minha vida, Uchiha Sasuke. Tenten me disse varias coisas sobre ele, e me contou que varias garotas daquele colégio dariam a vida para ficar com ele, mas que infelizmente há algum tempo Sasuke não ficava com nenhuma garota, a idéia nem ao menos lhe passava a mente, principalmente depois do acidente trágico que acabou matando sua namorada. Tenten me disse que depois da morte dela, Sasuke não ficou com nenhuma outra garota, mesmo tendo recebido vários pedidos e que alguns desconfiavam que a razão para essa atitude fosse um sentimento de culpa, pois antes do acidente os dois haviam brigado por uma suspeita de traição que no fim se mostrou sendo falsa, mas eles não tiveram tempo para se ajeitarem. E isso explica e muito para mim, o porquê daquela expressão fria e sem emoção. Bem tudo que posso fazer é sentir muito por ele, viver assim não deve ser fácil.

Conheci outras pessoas também e mesmo me sentindo estranha não me senti deslocada, mas isso foi apenas por uma única razão. Eles são mais estranhos do que eu. Indo pela ordem; Rock Lee, um menino animado demais, vestido única e exclusivamente de verde e seguidor nato do professor de educação física, - matéria que felizmente eu pude abrir mão. Hyuuga Neji, outro cara estranho. Da pra acreditar que ele cruzava o colégio inteiro tentando achar a prima que estava simplesmente sentada na cantina tomando um lanche e mesmo depois de ver que ela estava intacta, ele ainda deu um sermão nela dizendo que ela não deveria ter se separado dele? Mas um pequeno detalhe FOI ELE QUE SE SEPAROU DA GAROTA.

Conheci também Hyuuga Hinata a prima de Neji - o super protetor. Ela é uma garota simples apesar de rica. E é muito tímida, quase não fala e quando fala é pra pedir desculpa mesmo quando não há razão, mas gostei dela é uma garota tranqüila.

O sinal tocou, tenho que ir para sala de aula. A propósito qual é minha primeira sala mesmo? Tentar descobrir nesse papel maluco é difícil.

- 2° B. É a segunda sala à direita no segundo andar.

- Obrigada – Eu agradeci a menina de óculos que falou comigo.

- Hey Sakura, com quem você esta falando? – Tenten me perguntou.

- Com a menina de óculos que passou aqui. – Eu disse simplesmente.

- Sakura, você tomou café da manha? – Ela me perguntou.

- E Sakura-san, nenhuma menina assim passou aqui. Você deve estar delirando de fome.

Pronto, agora eu entendi... MAS QUE DROGA SERA QUE NEM NA ESCOLA EU TENHO PAZ? SHANNAROOO.

- É desculpe. É que eu não dormi direito à noite e não comi muito hoje, deve ser isso, estou vendo coisas. - Fiz o sorriso mais sem graça da minha vida.

Fui para minha aula e o resto do dia transcorreu normalmente. Não vi mais a garota misteriosa e pude me desligar dos meus problemas. O almoço também foi tranqüilo, mas durante ele recebi uma noticia que não me agradou, a partir de amanha eu teria que vir a escola de uniforme não mais com qualquer roupa. Terei que usar um uniforme chato ao invés, das minhas saias de prega estilo roqueira com detalhes rosa, minhas meias arrastão, minha jaqueta preta e rosa e minha camiseta do Maximum The Hormone.

* * *

Olá, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo e o proximo saira em breve. Agora respondendo os reviews.

**Yami-kanashii: **ahuahau O pedido do leitor é uma ordem, hauahau, ai está a continuação, espero que tenha gostado e até o proximo capitulo.

**: **Que bom que gostou, espero que continue gostando e acompanhando. Hihi

**Bekah-chan: **Oiee moça, você por aqui? hauahauah... Sim sim, eu leio a serie _A Mediadora_, eu amo essa seria é maravilhosa, amo muito, pra ser mais exata eu amo todos os livros dessa autora, mas A Mediadora supera qualquer um. E agora foi mais um capitulo, espero que você tenha gostado e eu espero estar fazendo a Sakura direitinho, se ficar muito diferente me avisa certo? =D

**Shinigami Agata:** Olá moça, fazia tempo que eu não via você por aqui. hihihi. Oia, parte das suas perguntas eu acredito eu este capitulo já respondeu, já outras é se-gre-do, hauahauahauah. Durante os proximos capitulos todas suas duvidas serão respondidas. HihIHihIHi.

Até a proxima, ja ne!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_Naru-chan não me pertence e sim a Kishimoto Masashi._

Mais um capitulo para vocês e um pouquinho mais longo que o normal. Espero que gostem e novamente estarei respondendo as reviews no final da página.

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 2 – Meu quarto, minha vida e alguns fantasmas.

3:30 da tarde. A chuva finalmente parou e as aulas acabaram, finalmente poderei ir para casa curtir um chá da tarde com minha família. É interessante que algumas pessoas digam que adoram ir à escola – não para estudar é claro -, mas basta tocar o sinal que todos correm para saída, empurrando, machucando. Lembro que uma vez em Tóquio enquanto eu tentava sair da escola, eu fiquei presa pelo cabelo na multidão atrás de mim que tentava passar por um pequeno portão. Um dia esse povo ainda vai terminar derrubando a escol...

- Sakura-san você esta bem? Sakura-san?

Mais que droga, o que foi isso? Minha vista esta embaçada, mas consigo reconhecer essa voz. Rock Lee!

- Estou bem Lee-san. – Agora tudo vai ficando claro. Eu acabo de salvar a vida de Uchiha

Sasuke. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido; Eu estava andando em direção ao meu armário para guardar meus livros, enquanto uma manada de Guinús corria em direção à saída quando um pedaço do teto se partiu e eu corri na direção de Sasuke, saltei jogando-o para longe e o teto caiu no chão. Foi uma reação instantânea, eu nem ao menos pensei, quando vi já tinha corrido em sua direção.

- Você está bem? – Eu indaguei apressada.

- Estou sim, obrigado, por me salvar. – Disse Sasuke me olhando nos olhos.

- De nada. – Eu disse lhe retribuindo o olhar.

- Qual é o seu nome? Eu nunca te vi por aqui. – Ele agora me olhava curioso.

- Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, sou nova aqui na cidade.

- Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke, prazer em conhecê-la. – Ele disse enquanto agarrava o pulso.

- O prazer é meu. Você está realmente bem?

- Estou inteiro, mas acho que na queda eu torci o meu pulso.

- Desculpa, não era a intenção te machucar. – Eu me desculpei. Não que a culpa fosse minha, eu acho, mas como explicar?

- A culpa não é sua, você me salvou de ser esmagado, isso é o que importa. Eu irei até a enfermaria, obrigado por tudo. – Disse se levantando.

- De nada e melhoras. – Eu disse enquanto me tirava à poeira da minha roupa.

Sai da escola um pouco apressada sendo seguida pelos olhares dos outros estudantes. Sasuke seguiu para enfermaria sendo acompanhado do irmão que apareceu um pouco depois do "acidente".

Agora enquanto caminho pelas ruas quase desertas do meu bairro, eu posso pensar com mais calma. Um teto daqueles de madeira e concreto não cairia assim do nada, isso é muito estranho principalmente numa escola de nível como a Konoha Gakuen, preciso analisar isso com calma, e ainda tem aquela garota...

Até que esse meu bairro é bem bonito. Tem uma floresta aqui perto e varias flores espalhadas pelos jardins em frente e atrás das casas. Tem um lago aqui perto onde o pessoal se reúne pra fazer festas e churrascos de fim de semana.

Acabo de cruzar com Kiba meu irmão adotivo e como já era esperado, já tem uma garota pendurada no pescoço dele. Melhor me apressar, pois não quero nem imaginar o que mais posso ver nessas ruas.

* * *

- Mãe cheguei. – Entro em casa correndo e jogo minha bolsa no sofá da sala e logo me dirijo ao meu quarto, preciso trocar de roupa e ligar para Ino, estou com saudade dela.

- Sakura, pelo menos levasse sua bolsa para o quarto. – Minha mãe berrou lá de baixo. É verdade eu poderia ter trazido a bolsa agora, mas agora já foi.

- Depois eu pego. – Eu berrei de volta.

Entrei em meu quarto e corri para o meu guarda roupa, preciso achar algo confortável.

- Konnichiwa _(Boa tarde)_ Sakura-chan. Daijoubu desu ka? _(Tudo bom?)_

- Hã? – Não entendi nada do que ele disse e ele acaba de revirar os olhos. – Naruto, a língua japonesa mudou muito desde a sua época, se atualizar não faria mal. – Meu tom de voz saiu completamente esganiçado.

- Boa tarde Sakura-chan. Como você está? – Ele falou isso em um tom estranho, deve ter ficado chateado. – Se você pensa que eu fiquei chateado, eu não fiquei, pois sei que o meu idioma mudou muito. – Ele deve poder ler pensamentos. – E eu não posso ler seus pensamentos, apenas já "vivi" tempo suficiente para entender as pessoas.

Naruto é um espírito bem estranho, ele não me pede nada, aparece quando quer e some quando quer. Não vou negar, ele me deixa curiosa acho que vou pesquisar um pouco sobre a vida dele, entender quem ele foi e porque ele está aqui.

- Eu estou bem, e você como está?

- Estou bem à chuva já passou. – Ele me disse sorrindo para mim. Um sorriso muito lindo por sinal.

- Por que a Chu...

- Eu não vou responder essa pergunta. – Ele me disse serio.

- Olha Naruto, se nós vamos ficar embaixo do mesmo teto, eu tenho que te conhecer, não é nada legal ter um completo estranho morando com você – Novamente minha voz soa esganiçada.

- É só fingir que eu não estou aqui. – Ele disse simplesmente, mas como dizem, falar é fácil difícil é fazer.

- Como se isso fosse possível.

- Como foi seu primeiro dia de aula? – Ele disse ignorando minha resposta.

- Normal. – Nunca acontece nada de emocionante nas escolas. Minto. Acontece sim, toda vez que um sensei falta é algo emocionante, primeiro porque dependendo da escola, sensei faltar é coisa rara, mas quando falta...

- Normal, como? – Ele me olhou confuso. – Você tem poucos arranhões, nem parece que foi a escola.

- Naruto, eu realmente fui à escola e não para um campo de treinamento. Esses arranhões aconteceram hoje na hora da saída, um pedaço do teto desabou e eu tive que salvar um garoto.

- Um homem sendo salvo por uma mulher? – Naruto arqueou a sobrancelha. – Não deveria ser ao contrario?

- Sim, eu o salvei e se eu não tivesse feito isso, ele teria sido esmagado. – Naruto me encarava de um jeito meio surpreso e decepcionado.

- Fraco. – Ele simplesmente disse isso.

- Porque fraco? – Eu disse seria. – O cara esta passando com um momento complicado, acaba de perder a namorada e você o chama de fraco?

- Ele arrumou o problema, ele tem que resolver. – Dito isso, ele simplesmente some.

"Ele arrumou o problema, ele tem que resolver", o que o Naruto quis dizer com isso? Isso esta ficando cada vez mais estranho. Mais tarde eu ligo para Ino, vou me deitar um pouco e pensar a respeito disso.

Joguei-me na cama e fechei os olhos respirando fundo. Eu mal havia me mudado e já parecia que eu logo teria problemas. Eu pensava que pelo fato de Konoha ser uma pequena cidade, ou melhor, ser uma vila não haveria muitos problemas como havia em Tóquio.

Lembro-me da primeira vez que eu vi um espírito em minha vida, eu não tinha mais que três anos de idade, quando aquele homem estranho apareceu em minha casa. Eu lembro que me assustei um pouco, mas depois de observar o olhar dele eu fiquei com um pouco de dó e senti que ele precisava de minha ajuda, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Eu não sabia, então corri pra quem poderia ter a resposta, se ela ao menos o visse. Eu apontava incessantemente na direção daquele homem, mas minha mãe nada via então ela achava que eu estava com fome, já que o homem estava parado na porta que levava a cozinha.

Naquele dia eu aprendi varias coisas: A primeira foi que somente algumas pessoas incluindo eu podiam ver aqueles seres que só anos depois eu fui descobrir que eram fantasmas, segundo eu deveria manter segredo do meu dom e terceira, diferente dos outros humanos, eu entendi que não havia necessidade de ter medo deles.

Mas eu só fui realmente aprender tudo isso depois da morte do meu pai. Lembro que um dia ele estava lá e no outro não estava mais. Eu demorei a acreditar que meu pai havia morrido e que nunca mais voltaria, mas com o passar do tempo eu passei acreditar, mas eu não aceitava que eu não voltaria a vê-lo, afinal eu via tantos mortos, porque eu não podia vê-lo?

Eu acreditei nisso e no fim eu estava certa. Meu pai tinha morrido, quanto a isso não havia a menor duvida. Mas indo contra tudo que os vizinhos diziam, eu voltei a vê-lo. Eu _realmente _voltei a vê-lo. E como eu disse, eu só fui realmente entender e aprender tudo isso após a morte do meu pai, pois foi o próprio que me explicou tudo.

Eu era aquela que de certa forma, ligava esse mundo ao outro mundo, eu simplesmente sou o contato entre os dois mundos, mas não é com qualquer um que eu me comunicava, a minha habilidade só funcionava com os espíritos _infelizes._ Então você já deve ter percebido que meus 16 foram super empolgantes.

"Espíritos _infelizes_... Naruto é infeliz"

Levantei-me de forma rápida sem entender o porquê da minha reação, mas tudo que me vinha à mente naquele momento eram aqueles olhos azuis que haviam me encarado naquela manha. Um olhar repleto de _mistério, desejo, saudade, determinação_ e algo que eu agora não sei mais definir.

Me acalmei e deitei-me novamente, voltando a pensar na minha vida, no que era ser mediadora e no que eu faria daqui pra frente, mas por enquanto talvez fosse melhor não pensar. Senti a brisa suave adentrar a varanda e senti como se alguém estivesse me observando, mas não me senti alarmada e permaneci deitada de lado, sentido o cansaço da noite mal dormida tomando meu corpo e numa tranqüilidade desconhecida eu adormeci.

* * *

Me remexi lentamente na cama abrindo os olhos, pensei em procurar o relógio e ver que hora deveria ser aquela, mas algo atraiu minha atenção. Naruto estava sentado na varanda e a parte de cima de seu quimono havia sido solta, em outras palavras, Naruto havia deixado a parte de cima de seu quimono solto ao ponto de cair e ficar parecendo uma blusa presa a cintura, deixando todo seu tronco exposto e não vou negar, não foi uma visão ruim. Pela primeira vez me senti tentada a ficar olhando. Naruto enquanto vivo deve ter feito muito exercício, pois seu físico não deixava a desejar, ou talvez fantasmas possam fazer abdominal, eu não sei ao certo, mas gosto do que vejo.

Naruto se inclinou um pouco para trás deixando a mostra ainda mais seu abdômen e por um momento eu fiquei desnorteada, mas eu não posso me desconcentrar, sou uma mediadora profissional... O céus, fantasmas definitivamente podem fazer exercícios. Não pude deixar de notar o tom bronzeado da pele dele e a falta de pelos em seu peito. Senti o ar faltar, por um breve instante.

Ele parecia estar distante, distante o suficiente para não notar que eu o observava, de forma tão intensa. Fazer o que, né? Quem manda ser bonito. Decidi chamá-lo para tentar descobrir algo sobre ele.

- Naruto. – Eu o chamei de repente e meu ato pareceu assustá-lo um pouco. – Eu queria saber, porque você não foi para o outro lado. – Eu fui direta.

- Não sei o que você quer dizer – Naruto me respondeu, fazendo pouco caso da minha pergunta, o que me deixou nervosa.

- Como não sabe? – Eu indaguei impaciente. – Você sabe que você está morto e o que eu quero saber é por que você não foi para o outro lado. Você já deveria ter ido para o outro lado, fazer o que pessoas como você fazem.

Naruto ficou olhando para mim pensativo e se apoiando ainda mais nas grades da varanda.

- Eu gosto de ficar perambulando por ai, isso tem alguma problema? – Ele me perguntou.

Eu não entendi direito, mas não gostei do tom que Naruto usou, ele parecia estar me desafiando. E mesmo eu sendo poderosa como mediadora, eu sei que um fantasma com 250 anos aproximadamente, é muito mais poderoso que eu, mas isso não me faria ficar quieta, pois eu odeio ser desafiada.

- Olha aqui baka Uzumaki. – fui dizendo seriamente enquanto o encarava. – Você pode ficar andando por ai o quanto você quiser, faça como tiver vontade, mas não aqui, não no meu quarto. Se você não esta disposto a me contar um pouco sobre você, então vá dar uma de ronin em outro lugar.

Não sei ao certo o porquê, mas no momento em que eu o chamei de ronin, ele pareceu se irritar, mas ele mesmo disse que gosta de ficar andando por ai e não posso negar que eu me lembrei dos antigos samurais ronins que existiam. Samurais que não serviam a nenhum senhor e que passavam a vida andando pelo país em busca de trabalhos.

- Naruto. – ele disse sem se mexer.

- O quê?

- Me chame de Naruto e não de Uzumaki, eu prefiro assim.

- Certo Naruto. Muito bem então, mas mesmo assim, você não pode ficar aqui. Direi novamente vá ser um ronin em outro lugar.

- Não me chame de ronin. – ele disse sem me olhar, mas o tom que ele usou demonstrou estar com raiva. Alguns móveis e o espelho da minha penteadeira começaram a tremer, e eu sabia que aquilo não era um terremoto, caso contrario já teriam entrado gritando no meu quarto pedindo para eu me proteger.

- Calma Naruto. – Eu disse ficando um pouco preocupada com sua reação. Um fantasma tranqüilo já era perigo, mas nervoso era pior ainda. Eu não queria brigar com ele, mas não nego que ele estava me deixando ainda mais nervosa.

- Você não tem idéia do quanto eu trabalhei, treinei e me esforcei para chegar aonde eu cheguei. – Disse ele nervoso enquanto se levantava e caminhava na minha direção. – Você não tem idéia de como minha família se esforçou pra me dar uma boa educação pra que eu chegasse a servir o Xogun. Na minha família nunca ouve um ronin e nunca haverá...

- Ei! – Eu o interrompi e foi ai que cometi o meu maior erro. Aproximei-me rapidamente e agarrei o colar que ele usava. – Se acalme e faça tudo parar de tremer agora mesmo. – Eu disse seriamente.

- O que... O que é você? – Ele me indagou surpreso, enquanto fazia tudo se acalmar. – Você pode me ver, me tocar e acima de tudo não sente medo.

- O que eu sou? – Eu disse. – Eu sou uma mediadora e já estou acostumada em ver, tocar e acima de tudo não sentir medo. Sei que você é poderoso pelo tempo em que você está preso aqui no lado dos vivos, mas eu não tenho medo e se você me irritar eu não vou pensar duas vezes antes de chutar você pra fora do meu quarto. Sabe Naruto, eu vou te dar um tempo para pensar e quando eu voltar nós iremos conversar. Você vai decidir se vai ou não me contar um pouco sobre você.

Dizendo isso sai do quarto e fui em direção a cozinha. Sabe agir assim pode até parecer um pouco infantil da minha parte, mas já que vamos morar sobre o mesmo teto eu tenho o direito de saber pelo menos um pouco sobre ele. Mais por outro lado, sinto como se estivesse passando dos limites e cometendo um erro.

* * *

O jantar com minha nova família não era diferente do jantar em qualquer outra família; todos falavam ao mesmo tempo – tirando o Shika, pois esse mais parecia estar dormindo do que comendo – e ninguém queria tirar a mesa no final, mas acima de tudo era, de certa, forma divertido.

Depois do jantar decidi ficar um tempo na sala vendo TV e dar mais um tempo para que Naruto pensasse se ia ou não me dizer algo a seu respeito. Eu não queria forçá-lo, mas ele teria que decidir se ia me dizer as coisas por bem ou por mal. Eu não sou fã de violência, mas no meu caso ela é um dos ossos do oficio, fazer o que, né? Às vezes a única maneira de fazer alguém dizer o que a gente que ouvir é com os punhos, mas terei que reconhecer que essa técnica não é reconhecida pelos psicólogos em seus diagnósticos.

Mas eu nunca disse que era psicóloga, então está tudo tranqüilo...

* * *

Hum... Acabo de me lembrar de uma coisa, hoje é sábado. Droga! Noites de sábado em casa só significam uma coisa: Nada de bom na TV, nada de bom nas rádios – eu nem sei se Konoha tem alguma rádio adolescente -, em outras palavras uma noite de sábado em casa significa, NADA PRA FAZER. Se eu estivesse em Tóquio há essa hora eu já teria saído com Ino, teria pego o metrô para alguma parte da cidade ou para o cinema e só voltaria quando o sol nascesse. Não pense que eu estaria em alguma festa ou com algum garoto, pois eu não estaria – ainda mais porque eu nunca tive um encontro, eu nem beijei ainda.

Mas minha mãe mal podia esperar à hora em que eu adentraria a vida social de Konoha e eu já podia ouvi-la lá da cozinha.

- Kiba, Shika o que vocês dois vão fazer hoje noite? Tem alguma festa ou coisa assim? Quem sabe vocês possam levar a Sakura para conhecer os jovens de Konoha.

- É mesmo, quem sabe se o Shika não fosse trabalhar hoje à noite... – Disse Kiba se sentando ao meu lado no sofá.

Ouvindo seu nome, Shikamaru se sacudiu, enfiou a cara no relógio e soltou uma praga, pegou sua jaqueta e foi saindo.

- Atrasado de novo. – Disse Konohamaru após olhar o relógio.

Fiquei surpresa ao saber que o Shika tinha um emprego, ele parecia ser "lento" demais para procurar por um.

- O Shikamaru trabalha? Onde ele trabalha?. – Eu indaguei curiosa.

- Na Pizza Ninja. – Konohamaru me respondeu.

- Pizza Ninja. – Segurei a vontade de rir. – Isso é nome de pizzaria? – Para mim não era e minha vontade de rir está sendo incontrolável. – É serio mesmo, ele realmente está trabalhando na pizzaria?

- Sim. – Hao disse lá da cozinha. – Ele faz as entregas, volta pra casa com um monte de gorjetas.

- Hum... – Disse eu.

- Então Kiba, você vai levar a Sakura ao shopping para mostrar como andam as coisas? – Indagou Hao após colocar a cara na porta que leva a cozinha.

- Não vai dar. – Disse Kiba, me fazendo suspirar aliviada. – Pessoal ainda não voltou _da Golden Week*._

Fiquei muito feliz ao ouvir isso. Sabe eu tenho alguns traumas referente aos shoppings, acredito que isso seja por causa das vezes em que Ino me fez passar o dia inteiro com ela no maior shopping de Tóquio, o que me fez ficar em casa por uma semana tomando chá de ervas para me acalmar. Compras e mais compras, multidão, isso não é comigo.

Kiba e eu ficamos conversando e jogando cartas por um tempo até que o sono e o cansaço apareceram, decidi me retirar para descansar, mesmo não sendo tarde – não passava das nove e meia da noite, mas meu sono era mais forte. Passei pelo quarto de Hao e mamãe só para ver a tentativa frustrada deles de fingir que não estavam fazendo nada de errado, mamãe estava vendo TV e Hao estava lendo um livro – como se nós não fossemos dormir depois deixando a noite livre para eles –, mas se eles pensam que funciona, quem sou eu pra dizer o contrario? Quanta inocência.

Caminhei pelos corredores até o meu quarto, abri a porta lentamente para não fazer muito barulho – portas de correr fazer um barulho um tanto incomodo – e caminhei até a janela a abrindo completamente e para o me alivio – pelo menos por aquela noite – Naruto não estava lá.

Fui para o banheiro do corredor e tomei um banho quente e relaxante – só por segurança, vai se o Naruto aparece - coloquei meu pijama. Ao sair do banheiro me sentia tranqüila e relaxada, entrei no meu quarto sentindo a brisa suave me tocar me fazendo esquecer tudo a minha volta. Diferente de Tóquio, Konoha era muito tranqüila e silenciosa onde o único som era de pequenos grilos no jardim de casa.

Olhei em volta constatando que de fato eu estava sozinha. Sozinha de verdade, como eu desejava há muito tempo. Pelo jeito o Naruto havia ido embora. Joguei-me na cama e fechei os olhos sentindo a luz da lua iluminando suavemente o meu quarto e me cobri com os lençóis novinhos.

Enquanto sentia o sono me levar tive a impressão de ouvir algo além dos grilos. Parecia alguém cantando, mas eu não conseguia entender... Devia ser apenas minha imaginação, devia ser apenas o desejo de saber mais que eu tive durante o dia, mas tenho certeza de que não era real.

_"Sakura mai chiru naka ni wasureta kiokuto kimi no koe ga modotte kuru _

_Fuki yamanai haru no kaze ano koro no mamade_

_Kimi ga kaze ni mau kami kaki waketa toki no awai kaori modotte kuru_

_Futari yakusoku shita ano koro no mamade..."_

- Você que saber sobre mim não é Sakura-chan? Então eu irei te contar.

* * *

**Tradução da Musica que o Naruto cantou: **

_"Em meio às pétalas da cerejeira, as lembranças, a sua voz retorna a mim_

_O vento que não para de soprar é o mesmo daquela época._

_Posso sentir a mesma fragrância de quando você passou as mãos em seus cabelos ao vento._

_Tudo continua da mesma forma daquele dia em fizemos a promessa..."_

* * *

Mais um capitulo finalizado e espero que tenham gostado.

Bem antes de responder as reviews tenho uma coisinha a dizer, é sobre a _**Golden Week**_ que eu citei na historia. Para quem não sabe, a Golden Week é a junção de 4 feriados nacionais japoneses que ocorre em maio, combinada com alguns finais de semana isso soma uma semana inteirinha sem trabalho, o que a torna uma das datas preferidas das pessoas. _"Que sonho, vou me mudar para lá" =]_

**Yami-Kanashii**: Espero que voce tenha gostado deste capitulo e que eu não tenha demorado muito a postar.

**Gabi Lioncourt: **Que bom que você gostou. Isso me deixa feliz e me estimula a continuar a escrever.

**Bekah-chan: **Já te respondi por e-mail, mas não tinha como não falar por aqui também. Espero que voce tenha gostado deste capitulo também e que eu continue superando as suas espectativas. Eu ainda estou vendo que vai fazer o papel do Paul, mas logo que eu descobrir......... Bem.... não vo te contar quem vai ser ele... ahauahauahuahauahau. Te adoro moça

**Shinigami Agatha: **Pode ficar tranquila que essa fic não vai entrar em hiatsu. Que bom que os personagens não estão ficando OCC, eu estava preocupada se não estava ficando diferente do que eles realmente são, fico feliz que esteja tudo dentro dos conformes. E ai está mais uma capitulo, espero que você tenha gostado.

**Desconhecido:** O capitulo saiu hoje mesmo, hein? Hihihihi... Espero que goste deste também.

* * *

Ja ne e até a proxima, o que pode demorar um pouquinho, pois tenho o capitulo de outra fanfic pra escrever, mas farei o possivel pra postar o Cap 3 o mais rapido possivel.


End file.
